Think Twice before you touch my girl
by HellionKyou
Summary: Deuce wants her, Gunther wants her..."I told you to think twice"


Think Twice (_Before you touch my girl)_

Hellionkyou

got the tital from Eve 6. Disclaimer

You wanted a Deuce/CeCe/Gunther, well here ya go.

They both want her, one is lust, the other love.

Their like 17 ,18...

1

She was beautiful, she was fire. She could set any mans heart ablaze...and two wanted her more than anything.

CeCe Jones hit her alarm clock, got ready for school, went there with Rocky.

"What are you not telling me?" Rocky had a secret up her sleeve. A secret form her bestie, from when they were little kids,Rocky held a secret.

CeCe rolled her eyes and slammed her locker she was too tired to even care at the moment. Sitting on the bench and relax.

"Hey CeCe."

She looked over. "Oh hey Deuce, whats up?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Sleeping, I'm so sleey lately." She responded with a yawn.

"I could keep you awake."

CeCe laughed, not even noticing that he was serious.

Gunther and Tinka, beside their lockersu looking at Deuces failuar at getting CeCe. Gunther felt rage build up in side him.

Later that day CeCe began to notice how the guys watched her every move and ho Rocky kept her lips sealed. She didn't mind being the center of attention, but the creepy part was Deuce was trying so hard to get her alone and she noticed Gunther, block his every move. It was a weird day.

When school was out, CeCe rushed to where Rocky was, the library. The forbidden place to CeCe. She smacked her hands on the table, being hushed, she ignored the teacher. "What the hell do you know, that you are keeping from me?"

Rocky sighed. "I'm sorry but this battle is not for me to tell, I'm afraid you'll just have to figure it out."

Deuce's pov

I have full intention of making my firey red headed friend mine, she's flamming how, she knows what she wants. She has grown so much. I can't help but want to feel every inch of her. But everytime I get close enough to her, Gunther, blocks my smooth moves, but it's only Gunther what can he do, she'd pick me over him any day of any second.

Gunthers Pov

Think twice before you touch me girl.

Normal Pov

CeCe avoded her male freinds the best way she could, she even avoded Gunther. Rocky had secrets from her, and this was all a pain in the ass.

But no luck as CeCe walked the steps to her apartment...

"Hey."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

He walked up so close to her. "I'm sorry that everything seems weird, but would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"Uh..Deuce...not like a date right?"

He scratched his head. "Well I..um..."

CeCe blushed when she was about to answer, Gunther showed up and punched deuce in the face.

"Whoa.." CeCe smiled. She didn't want to date her friend, so this was good timing. She quickly made her way to her apartment, went in her room and locked her self in.

OutSide

"What the hell man?"

"Watch it."

"Watch what?"

"Zhink Twice." Gunther then walked off.

...

Next day new plan.

CeCe was wearing her tight blue jeans and a red shirt. Her boots. No one seemed to bother her, which she as greatful for.

Rocky walked up to her. "Ok here's the thing if you havent noticed two guys are literally fighting over you."

"Oh yeah that would explain Deuce getting punched yesterday."

"By who?" Rocky asked.

"Oh you only knew Deuce liked me, but you don't know the second one its Gunther."

"..."

"Yeah."

They went to their classes, and CeCe had detention. After that she walked to her locker and was cornered.

"I'm not giving up ,CeCe."

"Thats creepy Deuce I only like you as a friend."

"Well thats not good enough,I mean look at you."

CeCe was freaked out, she was frozen...

He forced himself on her and tried to kiss her and slip his hands up her shirt...

"Get off!"He was too strong. When she thought the horrid was next, Deuce was picked up from behind by the back of the callor, and tossed. "I warned you,Deucy!" Gunther growled.

CeCe was totally shaken.

"Shut up man."

Gunther waved his finger in Deuces face. "Think twice...BEFORE YOU TOUCH MY GIRL" Gunther yelled.

"She doesnt even like you."

Gunther guarded CeCe when Deuce stood up. "I'd rather her hate me, on an act of love, zhen to be tainted by pitty lust."

Deuce swung, and missed.

"So slow."

CeCe stepped over and hit Deuce . "Yeah think twice because I'm his girl." She pulled Gunther into a kiss. Passion, love but no lust...well not like her ex friend. So he was the one protecting her from him, thank god, who knows what would of happened.

Deuce was pissed he aimed for CeCe this time. Gunther quickly ended the kiss and placed her behind him. "Touch her and I'll kill you."

"We are not in your country thats illegal here."

"Either way I am a princess, touch my girl, and I will kill you." Gunther leered evily at Deuce.

Deuce walked away pissed and done with his game.

Gunther turned around with a smile. "I told him to think twice."

He leaned down and kissed her, she stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her up at little, hugging her close at the same time.

"A prince always protects his princess."

Fin

Sorry that was a little dark but I dont think i could write anymore now, sorry if i speled Deuces name wrong. he was a little ooc, but its funny lol. Yes i am listing to the song on which its based, helps for writing anyways review.


End file.
